1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articulated devices for service components, and particularly to an articulated device for holding a measuring instrument, a flood light source, a medical equipment or the like (hereinafter referred to as the "service component"), so that the service component can be freely set at a desirable position.
There has been known, as the articulated device for the service component as described above, one having a construction, in which at least two arms relatively adjustable in angle are connected to each other by means of angle fixing means adjustable in angle. There are disclosed the conventional constructions of the articulated devices for the service components in U.S. Pat. Nos. 32,405,165 and 3,910,538 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application "Kokai" (Laid-Open) No. 16563/75) for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional articulated device of the type described above has two arms relatively different in angle and the angle fixing means therefor is provided at the connecting portion of the two arms, and hence, is disadvantageous in the following respects.
Namely, during operation of angle fixing, the service component secured to one of the arms is shaken with respect to a base frame to which the other of the arms is fastened, whereby it is difficult to set the service component at a desirable position at a stroke. More specifically, connecting portions for adjusting the angle are provided on the arms, respectively, and it is necessary to separately adjust the connecting portions, and hence, the conventional articulated device has been disadvantageous in that, each time the angle fixing means are tightened, the service components have been shaken. Because of this, there has been presented the disadvantage that the degree of freedom in selecting the position where the service component is set with respect to the base frame.
Further, in order to adopt a multi-step articulated mechanism having three or more arms, it is necessary to provide angle fixing means at least two positions. Because of this, at the time of tightening during angle fixing operation, the shaking of the service component is further increased, thereby reducing the practical value.